The present invention relates to a speed change apparatus.
There exits a speed change apparatus that is installed in an automobile and that changes a shift speed by switching the engagement of a plurality of clutches (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-349162, for example). A clutch provided in this speed change apparatus is a multi-plate clutch in which a plurality of clutch plates are disposed alternately on a clutch drum attached to one rotary body and a clutch hub is attached to another rotary body. The two rotary bodies are connected by pressing the clutch plates using a clutch piston.